A LateNight Bathtime Interruption
by ellePiaz
Summary: Ginny is very embarrassed when Draco finds her taking a latenight bath.


It is a well-known fact that Hogwarts prefects have their own bathroom. It was sizable, to be sure, and was even separated into a section for male students and another for female students. To Ginny Weasley's utter embarrassment, the barrier between the two rooms was neither impossible to penetrate nor soundproof.

---

Draco Malfoy entered the prefect bathroom with the full intention of taking a relaxing bath before the Slytherin-Gryffindor Quidditch match the next day. Not that he was worried, he idly thought as he began undressing. It was his seventh year at Hogwarts and surely he could catch the Snitch before Harry Potter at least once.

Draco stood wearing nothing but a pair of forest green silk boxers deciding which of the numerous taps in the bath to turn on. Finally he chose a tap that emitted large amounts of silvery bubbles and another that sent forceful jets of warm water into the swimming pool-sized tub. Draco had just reached to pull down his boxers when he heard a sigh.

A sigh?

He looked around the bathroom but found, just as he expected, that he was alone. He quickly scanned the ceiling as well, hoping not to catch sight of Moaning Myrtle, who had recently taken to surprising him in the bath more often than he would have liked. Deciding that he must have imagined the sound, he drew his hands to the waistline of his underpants, but again stopped when he heard another sound. Could it have been…a _moan_?

Draco was truly disturbed now, wondering where the sound could have come from. Then, the realization hit him. The girl's end of the bathroom!

He walked as far as he could before bumping into the invisible barrier between the two sections. The barrier would not give. Draco smirked. During the brief period that he was dating – or at least shagging – Pansy Parkinson, he had learned the specific charm that would melt away the barrier, leaving him free to wander into the girls' section of the bathroom. Successfully crossing into the other chamber, Draco cast quick glances around the room, trying to locate the girl who had been making noise.

He did not have to look far. Draco peered into the tub and noticed, through a mass of foam and bubbles, a shade of fiery red bobbing at the other end of the pool. Recognizing the color instantly, Draco sneered. _Weasley_.

Ginny Weasley was completely oblivious to the fact that an almost naked boy was staring at her as she, completely starkers, began to pleasure herself.

Ginny had just lowered herself into a shallower part of the tub, where the height of the water reached the point just under her breasts. Draco shamefully caught himself admiring her body. She had incredibly gorgeous breasts; they were just the right size. And he could not help admitting to himself that in her present state, eyes closed and mouth parted, she looked very enticing indeed.

Draco sidled around the edge of the tub, slowly coming closer to Ginny. The younger girl had one hand on her right breast, tweaking her nipple to a point, while she let her other hand roam her body and neck. This latter hand finally seemed to find its destination, nestling between her thighs right at her crotch.

"Ohh," Ginny moaned softly.

Draco could not help himself. He was standing but a few steps from her, feeling his erection growing underneath the silkiness of his boxers. Through the water, he could see the coppery-red thatch that covered her pussy and found it hard to resist the urge to jump into the pool and shag the Weasley girl senseless.

Ginny was presently fondling her breasts and gently sliding one hand over her pussy. She seemed in no hurry to climax, but was instead taking her time, possibly ensuring a more satisfying orgasm.

Draco could no longer stop himself. In one swift movement, he was out of his boxers and in the water. Ginny gasped as her eyes flew open to see who had intruded upon her moment of privacy.

"M-M-Malfoy!" she choked out, flinging her arms around her breasts and trying to conceal her naked form by sinking lower into the water. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Draco smirked. "I _was_ watching you…play with yourself." He was slowly making his way towards her as she continued to try to shrink out of sight.

Ginny's lip trembled as she looked at him, unable to take her eyes away from his.

"And," Draco continued, "I can hardly imagine that you are now completely satisfied." He was now standing very close to her. Ginny tried hard to ignore the fact that his naked body was nearly flush against her own.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her upward so that she was standing up straight. Her arms were still crossed over her body, but Draco tugged at them, taking her wrists into his hands. Her pert nipples were bared, much to his immense pleasure.

Pulling her body against his, Draco crashed his mouth upon hers. Ginny did not resist. For a moment, she stood, unsure of what to do, allowing him full access to her mouth. Then, she put her arms around his neck, and returned the kiss. Their tongues swirled around their mouths and when they both broke away to breathe, their breaths were short and ragged.

Draco was pleasantly aware of the fact that Ginny's hardened nipples were pressing against his well-toned chest. Ginny was mindful of the fact that Draco's cock was pressing urgently against her pussy.

Draco let go of her wrists and allowed his hands to touch her body. He first slid his hands up her sides, the light and sensual touch making her push her body tighter against him.

He backed away from her only to grab her breasts in his hands, squeezing them with a gentleness that surprised Ginny. She was unable to contain a moan as she threw her head back. His touch was so sensitive, so experienced.

Continuing to fondle her breasts with one hand, rolling the peaks in between his forefinger and thumb, Draco's other hand made its way down Ginny's front, finally tangling itself with the red curls that covered her sensitive area. She made a small thrust with her pelvis so that his hand would move lower. Draco slowly moved a hand over her slit, feeling her shake with anticipation.

Using his forefinger, Draco found his way to Ginny's entrance. Even though they were currently standing in water, Draco could feel the wetness that had come from Ginny's body coat his finger. He gently withdrew his finger; a whimper from Ginny made him grin – she wanted him.

He moved both hands to her arse and lifted her up against the tub wall. Her breasts were now at the perfect height for him to easily suckle. He sucked on one breast, drawing circles with his thumb on the other, as Ginny wrapped her legs around his.

Much to his surprise, Ginny grabbed his cock. She began moving her hand slowly up and down the shaft, making him groan loudly.

Draco moved his mouth to her other breast. Pushing her against the tub, he no longer needed his hands to support her body. He used one finger to rub circles around her clit while drawing circles with his tongue around her chest. Ginny's mind was so clouded that she released his cock from her grasp and instead placed both hands on Draco's shoulders. As she thrust her hips against his finger, she dug her fingernails into his arms.

She panted as she neared a point close to orgasm. Draco, aware that she was about to cum, stopped his ministrations.

"Wha-," Ginny began, but Draco had let go of her and was now climbing out of the tub.

Ginny now got a clear view of his erect cock. So the rumors were true, she surmised. She smiled inwardly – he was quite large.

Draco caught her looking at his penis admiringly and smirked. He reached down and pulled a very surprised Ginny up to stand beside him at the tub's edge. He began kissing her fervently, his fingers tangling in her wet hair.

Ginny's hands rested on Draco's arms as she let him invade her mouth with his tongue. When they broke apart, Ginny gasped, "You – you are such a tease, Malfoy."

"Mmm," Draco agreed, capturing her mouth again.

He then began kissing the side of her neck, her shoulder, the region between her breasts. He took a moment to suck both of her hard nipples before continuing his journey down her body. He kissed her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. He slid his hands down her body, letting them rest at her hips.

He then kissed the hair that covered her pussy. Ginny gasped as he gripped her arse with his hands and brought her pussy close to his mouth. He let his tongue lightly pass over her slit several times over, causing Ginny's knees to buckle. Realizing that her legs would probably give, Draco nonverbally conjured a pouf for her to lean against as he continued to pleasure her orally.

Draco's tongue found her clit and began swirling in circles around it. Ginny was already so aroused that this nearly brought her to her climax. What finally brought on her orgasm was Draco's finger slipping neatly into her pussy. He began pumping his finger in and out of her. The movement of her hips matched his thrusts as he continued to finger fuck her while licking her clit.

"Draco…" she moaned softly.

"Louder," he commanded, without moving his mouth from her pussy. He pumped faster.

"Draco!" Ginny screamed, her body convulsing as she climaxed.

Draco felt a rush of her warm fluids on his tongue. She tasted sweet. He swallowed her juices and licked his way up her body.

Ginny's face was flushed and she was only standing thanks to the great support of the pouf behind her.

Draco kissed her mouth and let her taste herself. She kissed him back while letting one of her hands touch her drenched pussy. She let the juices cover her fingers and she then grabbed Draco's cock. Using her fluids, she lubricated his penis and began pumping his shaft.

Draco groaned into her mouth. Ginny smiled as she pumped faster.

"I'm – I'm about to cum," he said.

But he did not want to cum in her hand. Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist, pulling her hand away from his cock. He looked at her meaningfully, deftly lifting her by the waist and positioning her so that his cock was at her entrance.

"But I want you to want this," he said gruffly.

"I do," she said. "Draco, I want you to fuck me."

And that was all the assurance he needed. Draco slammed Ginny down onto his penis. She gasped loudly as he repeatedly thrust his cock into her pussy.

Ginny's back was firmly in place against the pouf, her feet several inches above the ground. Draco continued to slam his cock into her.

"Ohh," Draco groaned, pumping faster, feeling his orgasm approaching.

"Say my name," Ginny gasped.

There was no hesitation as Draco moaned, "Ginny," as his release came. He came into her pussy, filling her with his fluids.

Ginny slumped down onto his body, the force of his thrusts no longer pinning her against the pouf. He tightened his grip around her waist, not taking his cock out of her body just yet. He finally took himself out of her as he helped her plant her feet firmly on the ground again.

They stood silently for a minute, their bodies still pressed firmly together, not wanting to separate.

It was Ginny who eventually broke the silence. "So, I take it we're past using last names, then."

Draco let out a chuckle and responded, "Yes, it would seem so."

They stepped apart from one another and gazed directly into each other's eyes.

"Do you always come in here late at night to fuck yourself?" Draco asked plaintively.

Ginny blushed. "No…that was the first time I tried," she admitted.

"Well worth your time, then, I'm assuming," Draco said.

Ginny smiled shyly as she blushed even more.

Draco chuckled again. "Now, I suppose you and I should both be getting back to our baths, seeing as we are now possibly more filthy than we were upon entering the bathroom."

Ginny laughed this time and replied, "You have a point, Malfoy."

"Draco," he reminded her.

"Er – right…Draco."

"I'll see you around then, Ginny," Draco said, turning to leave. Ginny made no motion to stop him.

When he was only a few steps away, Draco turned back and looked at her. "I don't suppose you'd fancy doing that again sometime?"

Ginny grinned. "I'd fancy doing that again…several times," she said playfully.

He laughed and continued on his way.

"Draco," Ginny called after him. When he turned to her she asked, "I don't suppose…you'd fancy a bath together?" When he didn't respond, she said, "Besides, you left your boxers back here and…I'm considering not letting you have them back…unless you earn them back." She bent down and picked up his underwear.

Draco grinned. "I've got several pairs just like those back in my room, thanks." He winked at her and continued walking.

Just as Ginny thought he was going to leave, Draco called, "My side of the bathroom's got better bubbles."


End file.
